Everything Except You
by GoCraxy242
Summary: Rose has everything. She has the brains, the talent, the figure, the admirers, the beauty... Rose... She even has you.


Soo...

FIFTEENTH DEC WAS MY **BIRTHDAY!**

Im sixteen now! So I decided I should write a birthday fanfic! So far, I've only written anime, so this will be my first book fic!

This was actually really plot less. :p

**DISCLAIMER : **I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Fred Weasley wouldn't have died.

* * *

Scorpius sat down uneasily next to a small girl.

She had fiery red hair, which reached up to the middle of her back. It's huge curls were swaying slightly in the breeze, the wavy bangs tucked behind her ear.

"Lily?" Scorpius gently nudged the younger girl out of her daze, and she looked around before settling her hurt gaze on him. Lily Luna Potter looked dashing, as usual, save for the guilty look in her sparkling turquoise eyes.

Yes, turquoise.

She hadn't ended up with her mother's brown, or her father's green, instead a unique teal, which attracted Scorpius.

"Scorpius?" Lily smiled weakly, "Aren't you supposed to be at the Yule Ball?"

"I wanted to know why you ditched your date and came running down here." Scorpius said bluntly.

Lily looked away, hugging her knees to her chest.

Scorpius was in his sixth year. Lily in her fourth. The Yule Ball was going on inside the Great Hall, and Scorpius had his date, -none other than the very cousin of the girl sitting next to him- Rose Weasley, waiting.

"I didn't like the crowd." Lily whispered.

"That's not true. You always liked having lots of people around you."

"The noise was too loud."

"You're family is the loudest family I've met."

Scorpius sighed, knowing that this was going nowhere. "Lily, I'm your friend. You can tell me what's wrong."

Lily flinched visibly at the word 'friend' and hung her head. "I'm fine Scor."

"No." Scorpius grabbed her hand gently and squeezed it. "Tell me, Lily."

Lily whimpered and muttered, "Scorpius, I'm... I'm jealous." Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Jealous? Of what?" Lily peered over her shoulder at the building, and turned to gaze into his grey-blue eyes.

"I'm jealous of Rose." She spoke firmly, as if she had been meaning to get this out for some time.

"Rose?" Scorpius, confused, leaned forwards, "Why would you be jealous of her?"

"She..." Lily hesitated, "She has everything. She has brains, she has looks, she has admirers, she had figure, she has talent... and she..."

Scorpius gaped at Lily as she struggled to continue.

"She... Rose has you." Lily finished.

The young Malfoy felt something like anger and guilt wash up inside him. Anger, that Lily thought so lowly of herself, and guilt, that he had failed to notice.

Scorpius raised his hand to place itself on the red-head's cheek, and began, "Lily... Don't compare yourself to Rose. You have everything too, much more than her. You might not have all the brains, but your quick thinking makes up for that. You are beautiful, Lily. Your hair, your eyes, your toothy grin, the way you laugh... You've got a thousand boys, young and old, chasing after you, and you say you have no admirers? As for figure, your body is a hundred times more curvy, more healthy, and more nice to look at than other girls. Talent? Does Rose know how to play guitar? Does Rose know how to make millions of people laugh at her every comment? Does Rose know how to be gorgeous without even trying?"

Lily's turquoise eyes were brimmed with a clear liquid, which dripped down her cheeks and over Scorpius's fingers.

"As for having me..." Scorpius stopped.

The momentary hope and happiness left the girl's eyes and they were replaced with disappointment, and regret.

Scorpius leaned in further and pressed his lips against her warm ones, emitting a gasp from her in surprise. She tasted brightly of strawberries, and was much, much different from Rose's over-creamy apple. Lily kissed back almost immediately, but after a few minutes of snogging, she pushed Scorpius back sharply.

"Lily?" Scorpius asked, feeling a bit annoyed that such a nice kiss had been interrupted.

The girl shook her head. "I can't do this to Rose."

Ah. Rose. Scorpius almost forgot that she was waiting for him back in the Hall.

"I'm sorry, Lily... I... I should go." He stood up and walked hesitantly back to the building, leaving behind the girl, who, in his eyes, was a zillion times more perfect than any other girl he met; even Rose Weasley.

All the time when he had dated Rose, he never felt anything more than friendship towards her. His heart never beat 'rose', it always beated 'Lily'.

Wiping away the sweet taste of strawberries from his mouth, he welcomed Rose into his arms.

* * *

Scorpius sat down with a 'plunk' next to Lily.

They were under a huge tree, and no one was in sight. Lily looked up from the book she was reading. "Hey."

"Hi." Scorpius greeted back, "I broke up with her."

Lily's eyes widened, and she jolted up, "Because of me?!"

"No," He pulled her back reassuringly, "Because both me and Rose realized that this wasn't going to work out. Rose knew I liked you way before she began dating me. Besides," Scorpius kissed Lily's forehead, "Rose had a thing for Albus anyway."

Lily's face broke out into a grin, and she laughed merrily.

"Rose? And my brother? Now that's a pair I would love to see."

With a smirk, Scorpius ducked down to melt against her lips, happy that, for once, nothing was about to interrupt.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF MY BABY SISTER!"

Nothing except James Sirius Potter, perhaps.


End file.
